The present invention relates to fluid flow controllers such as relief valves and safety valves.
Relief valves and safety valves are designed to open at a set pressure. A problem with these types of valves is accumulation. Accumulation is pressure build-up or over pressure beyond the set pressure of the valve. Accumulation can occur when the valve does not open a sufficient amount to allow sufficient fluid to pass therethrough.
Another problem sometimes noticed in safety and relief valves is that a valve does not seat completely or the valve seats too slowly when the inlet pressure is below the set pressure.
Another problem that can occur with safety valves and relief valves is that moisture and contaminants can accumulate in the valve, thereby adversely affecting the operation of the valve.